nightinthewoodsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gregg Lee
Greggory Lee, or just Gregg, is Mae's best friend and Angus's boyfriend. Gregg works down at the Snack Falcon and lives in an apartment in Towne Centre with Angus. Appearance Gregg is an orange fox with black eyes. He wears a black leather jacket over a gray shirt with blue jeans and black boots. Sometimes he likes to sport an old Prussian Pickelhaube with a bullet hole in it and an anarchy sticker on it. Mae can find Gregg most days in Possum Springs working at the Snack Falcon. Personality Gregg is talkative, exuberant and lovably gruff. He is a very punk-like character. Despite his loud and optimistic demeanor, Gregg has a slight fear that he may accidentally ruin his relationship with Angus. It's stated by Bea directly that he probably has Bipolarity to some degree, and Gregg himself has mentioned having "really up up days and really down down days". He is also known to very excitable, frequently expressing said excitement by shouting or flapping his arms, but has also been seen to have poor impulse control.GREGG RULZ OK? Background Gregg describes himself as coming from "parking lot trash" with no future, that is until he met Angus. In high school, Gregg, Mae, and Casey tended to get into trouble and committing "crimes" together. Sometime when he was young, Gregg's parents dumped him on his uncle, who lives on a farm, for a year so they wouldn't have to deal with him. Gregg wound up opening the sheep pen and some of the sheep escaped and ran towards the highway nearby. Four of them were immediately hit by a semi, while three made it over the median and to the other side. Gregg tried to call them back, and thus got two of the remaining sheep hit by another truck. The last sheep ran away into the forest and was never seen again. Gregg's uncle beat him when he got back. He got a tattoo with the idea of moving away from Possum Springs just like the sheep had escaped the farm. Relationships * Mae - Gregg is Mae's best friend as they've known each other for a long time. They frequently do "crimes" together and, up until the events of the game, Casey joined them. * Angus - Gregg's is Angus's boyfriend and, as such, the two are very close. They plan to leave Possum Springs once they save enough money to move. Angus is seen to call him 'bug' as an endearing nickname. * Bea - Bea and Gregg seem to be good friends, since Bea was willing to take over Mae and Casey's positions in the band while Mae was gone. * Casey - Casey and Gregg were very good friends, with Casey often joining Mae and Gregg in their crime sprees. When the band learned the truth about Casey, Gregg was noticeably the most angry, demanding to know who did it with his cross bow ready. Trivia * Gregg's great great-grandfather fought in World War 1. * Gregg owns a helmet that appears to be a German Pickelhaube. The helmet has a bullet hole in it from when, as Gregg claims, his great-grandfather shot the soldier wearing it. Mae incorrectly refers to this helmet as a "fascist helmet", confusing World War 1 with World War 2.' *He plays guitar during band practice. *He has a tattoo of a sheep. * Gregg owns at least two knives and often keeps them on his personal. * He's skilled enough at lock picking to unlock multiple elevators in the dark with only a paper clip and pair of pliers. * He enjoys cycling and he bikes with Germ sometimes. His bike has an electric conversion kit. Category:Characters